Talk:Halo: The Cole Protocol
stub Can someone tell me whether or not it is appropriate for the stub template to be one here? [[User:Ghost sangheili|'Pryo 'Zarkum']] My COM My Story 21:13, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Ghost Sangheili, I don't think so because we haven't gotten any information at all about this subject. If this article continues to remain this way after the book has been released, then yes. Otherwise, no. ^^ Template Problem? Whats up with the px|center|‎ in the template? I can't find it in the code, but it still shows up. ? k4karnage Talk Channel | 22:31, 22 June 2008 (UTC) It's the image link. If there is no image inserted, the code will appear in the article nevertheless.... - Artificial|Intelligence 22:34, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Removed. -ED 21:02, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Light? Does anyone else think that the "mystic glowing or sparkling object" on the cover is just a light? Combat Knife on Spartan in Forground To me, it appears that the spartan has a combat knife strapped to his or her left sholder (looking at the cover image, our right). Also What does he/she have strapped to his/her back (over right sholder)? It appears to be either a extremely small Gravity Hammer, or the but of a Spartan Laser. Response? http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Image:The_Cole_Protocol.jpg That is indeed a Combat Knife. For the weapon he has on his back, I have no idea, could be anything, maybe even an new weapon. SQ G T3rr0R 20:38, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :I always thought it was just a shoulder-mounted flashlight. They use them in space, so I think it's possible the MJOLNIR is equipped to use similar gear. -- Councillor Specops306 - Kora 'Morhek 21:11, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, definately a knife, though whether it's combat or survival orientated is unclear. And agreed with Specops, definately looks like a shoulder mounted light. Ha[[User talk:HaloDude|'lo']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'de']] 21:36, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Two Different Covers There appears to be two different covers for this book going around, they're mostly the same but have a few important differences. The one on this article (also here on Amazon.com), and on here on Kotaku. In the one on Kotaku: - The Spartan is wearing a different pauldron on his/her left shoulder. - Different flashlights which are on both shoulders. - A different knife and it's on his back, not his left shoulder. - The MA5C on his back sticks out more. - The Spartan generally covers up more space, and so you can't see the guy standing in the background. - The background also has more rocky outcroppings, and more minor changes like that. - Hmm...it also seems the whole set of armor has some minor differences, if you compare the parts. - And he's holding a Battle Rifle, not an MA5K All in all, I'm betting the one on this article was just a preliminary drawing, and the one on Kotaku is the final. I think this latter looks better anyway. Aeshir 22:04, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks a ton for that. The Amazon version looks like a prototype, and the Kotaku one looks like the most recent version. I'll swap the old one for the new one. -- Councillor Specops306 - Kora 'Morhek 21:57, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::Already got it! :D Aeshir 22:04, 7 October 2008 (UTC) MC Think the Chief will be in this book? KougermastersTalk StuffYoutube 02:48, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :At least a part of it takes place before Reach fell, so possibly! Though I think it's more likely there'll be whole new characters. -- Councillor Specops306 - Kora 'Morhek 02:58, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Knowing how the novels work,this book will probably slightly deal with Halo Wars or possibly Halo 3 Recon.Because for Fall of Reach it was Halo,for First Strike it was Halo 2,for Contact Harvest it was Halo 3.Sith Venator 03:25, 13 November 2008 (UTC)O and ya MC will probably be in like 1 chapter then mentioned alot. Uh...Sith,have even read any of the books because I have and the fact that The Fall of Reach is a prequel to Halo: CE,The Flood is tie-in to Halo: CE,First Strike is a prequel to Halo 2,Ghosts of Onyx is set at and after Halo 2,and Contact Harvest is set before and at the very beginning of the Human-Coventant War.Plus,The Cole Protocol is going to be set in 2550-2552 or 2551-2552 so it is a somewhat a prequel to Fall of Reach and Halo:CE and I highly doubt that the 2552 timespan will take place around Halo 2,Halo 3: Recon,and Halo 3.Also,some parts might take part before 2550 but I doubt it will be 6 years after the star of the war.SPARTAN-177 00:08, 14 November 2008 (UTC) I've read everyone except Contact Harvest,Im not talking sequal or prequal wise,GOD,I mean uuuu,look Halo:Fallo of Reach basicly sets the feel for halo.Halo:First Strike deals with right b4 Halo 2anf includes a crossover of Halo 1 and Halo 2 tech.Contact Harvest included the Hornet and Brute power armor!So do you now no what i mean?!Sith Venator 22:29, 16 November 2008 (UTC)Also your being a smart allac. Uh guys....since it past the release date, shouldn't we started flooding the place with info? I got the book they day america got it, and there's no MC or any spartan except for Gray team, which is Jai, Andriana, and Mike.--GeneralKits34 01:08, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Early Release So yay its being released even earlier,also Who is the elite?Is it possibly the future Arbiter?Also it says Gray Team was renegade,does this mean there operating without command?Sith Venator 18:26, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Its not released earlier purposely, its an accident. I have a copy, so do some other users, but it will spoil it if we said anything O my god i was right!!!!It is the Arbiter,check his page he now has a name!Sith Venator 03:14, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :What annoys me is that there is absolutely no source for that. User0 (talk) 05:53, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Plot? would someone who actually has the book care to add the plot? Scrounging around 30 different articles trying to get information is tedious at best. ProphetofTruth 18:39, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, I added some of the plot. It's incomplete, my batteries are running low and I can't find my power cord. PLEASE EDIT IT. I had no sources, but those who read the book can confirm for me and add those in at a later date. User:Taco033 "Inaccuracy" :Actually, a railgun and a coilgun are completely different. It's in the names - a railgun uses magnetised rails to propel a projectile. A coilgun activates and deactivates a series of magnetic coils to provide the propulsion. Same idea, using magnetic force, but different methods. --'Councillor Specops306' - Qur'a 'Morhek 06:02, 8 December 2008 (UTC) The description is still in basic form. I doubt someone unless they were a scientist would say "Well good sir I do believe that it is in essence a coilgun due to the fact...." Calling it in essence a railgun means it uses the same principles but is not in fact a railgun. ProphetofTruth 17:19, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Readers I just got the book and have started to read it. It's a little different from Nylund's and Dietz's style, but it's still enjoyable as an overall novel. I just wanted to know, who else here on Halopedia has started reading the novel? What are your opinions? I was too lazy to create a blog for this so I put it on the talk page instead. Anyways, insightful reviews of a novel are key aspects in improving your writing, it's good to express your views as well, so go on! [[User:Lovemuffin|'Lovemuffin']] •••|Ξ| Talk |Ξ| |Ξ| |Ξ|••• 21:04, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I think it was pretty good, different, but good. SILENT ONE 21:09, 9 December 2008 (UTC)